


Unreal Square

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Asuka and Shinji provide commentary on the relationship between Kensuke and Rei.





	Unreal Square

"They make a good couple, don't they?"

"Eh, I don't think so."

"Wait, how?"

"They don't have much in common."

"The hair colors kind of complement each other."

"Yeah, if you're colorblind."

"That's not funny."

"Then, you have no sense of humor ."


End file.
